fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof
Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof", which Timmy decides upon as his name. He was born to Cosmo and Wanda in the episode, "Fairly Odd Baby" after his parents decided that they wanted to have a child despite the destruction that his father had caused as a baby. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live-action, "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live-action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson while he later speaks in the cartoon in the episode, "School of Crock". Poof also made a small cameo on T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode, "Mall Rat" as a fountain statue in his fish form. While Poof was absent from the beginning of Season 10, the reason being to prevent too many characters from being in one episode, he returns in Certifiable Super Sitter, which is his only appearance in the season. Character Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda, and fairy brother of Timmy and Chloe. He first appeared in the episode, Fairly Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desperate for a child of their own. He has one dark purple hair tress and purple eyes. He wears a light purple shirt with a black x-out and white slippers. Personality Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality before the most recent episode. Since he was only a baby and typically could only say his name, yet other characters were easily charmed by him,—even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him in Wishology. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occurred in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. In School of Crock, Poof starts speaking fully for the first time after trying to throughout the episode. Before this, he could say one or two words at a time. Poof loves impersonating celebrities, some include Elvis, Trump, and the Terminator. More secrets will be revealed in later episodes. Powers Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality-bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda (though this may have been due to the fact that he actually never used his rattle to grant the wish), such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably, lack of training, Poof's magic was initially uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also, Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural disasters, burping leads to lightning and breaking the wind resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomena happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Currently, Poof owns a magic rattle-like wand that focuses and controls his magic to a better degree. As a result, laughing, burping, and hiccupping often lead to nothing. He also seems to have better control of his magic when it comes to crying, but not as well as other emotional magic phenomena. As he is shaped like a basketball, he is capable of bouncing like one, such as when Timmy's parents bounced him off the floor when they temporarily adopted him (In "Sooper Poof") and when he played a game of basketball at school. Background Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the 77th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans guessed correctly that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the special, "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together (since they really want to have a baby because they were paying attention to babies more than Timmy when he was doing one of his wishes). After a few months, he was finally born. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his name was suggested by Timmy (since it is the word he says most often) and when he used a water squirter to squirt Wanda (Timmy claims boys love water squirters). After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although it’s unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode, "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators as an effect of watching violent action movies. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Anti-Poof or Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around instead of the male. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Near the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention and popularity. Future life Around thirteen years after his birth, Poof is still just a baby fairy. The reasoning behind this may possibly due to Fairies aging and maturing more slowly than humans although no official explanation has been given yet. Poof appears in CGI-animated form but not live-action. The American Idol and America's Best Dance Crew veteran Randy Jackson voices Poof at the end of the movie, while Tara Strong provides the usual baby noises. Poof's role in the movie involves following his parents while they try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie (if he falls in love with her, he will be considered to be an adult and will lose his fairies forever). Unlike his mom and dad, Poof does not seem to want to prevent Timmy and Tootie from getting together, and he later gives an "intense stare of guilt" to his parents to show them that it's wrong for them to prevent Timmy from growing up while they are trying to get him to grow up. There is also a subplot involving Poof speaking his first words, and, when he finally does at the end of the film, he speaks a complete sentence, full of slang, in the voice of Randy Jackson. Similarities to His Parents Similarities to Cosmo Appearance The only similarities appearance-wise is that they are both male and that Poof has half of the eye color of Cosmo. (Cosmo's is green, which is made of blue and yellow, and Poof has the blue part) Personality They are very similar personality-wise. They both like violence. They both love red meat (shown in Wishology! with wieners and in Scary GodCouple and Bad Heir Day with rump roast.) Both Poof and Cosmo are very powerful fairies, but unlike Cosmo, Poof quickly learned how to control his magic with some assistance from Jorgen Von Strangle, and is a lot closer to Wanda's level of intelligence. Similarities to Wanda Appearance He shares more of his appearance with Wanda than with Cosmo. He has Wanda's eyebrows and Wanda's eyelashes (which may indicate Poof is a daughter). Personality Personality-wise they don't have much in common. On occasion, Poof will be on Wanda's side when it comes to bad wishes. Poof is also a quick thinker and easily picks up on demands and their intended results. They do share a love of chocolate. Poof was shown to eat the brownies that Nana Boom Boom made in the episode, Balance of Flour, and also ate all the Halloween candy in Fairly Odd Fairy Tales, which was what made him not able to fall asleep. Similarities to Timmy Voice Poof and Timmy both share the same voice actor, Tara Strong. Poof's baby voice is more high pitched than Timmy's, but his speaking voice is slightly lower than Timmy's voice. Relationships Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode, "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Cosmo is more like a friend to Poof than a parent. Timmy, Poof's godbrother is usually very caring towards Poof. In "Bad Heir Day", Poof recognizes his dad when he saw him in the window. Poof loves both Cosmo and Wanda very much. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof got a love interest in the special, "Love Triangle". Goldie Goldenglow was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites (generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, they appear to had even been developing a friendship. But in "School of Crock", after Poof gains the ability to talk and Foop apologizes for trying to destroy him and thanks him for saving him, Poof asks him if he wants to be friends, to which he swiftly declined. So even though the two are not friends, it seems like their continuous feud has finally come to an end. They even hang out in Certifiable Super Sitter when Poof, Foop, and Sammy visit Timmy's house for spring break. Poof and Sparky Even though Sparky uses him as a chew toy, they pretty much get along. Sparky and Poof never talk together in the series and they didn't interact too much. In "Dust Busters", Poof gets scared of Sparky because he is mad at the machine. In "School of Crock", Sparky gets jealous of Poof because everyone says something about how Poof talks but didn't say anything about how Sparky talk. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *School of Crock - Poof's first words *Puppy Poof *Love Triangle de:Baby Poof es:Poof pt-br:Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma Category:Fairy Baby Category:Baby Category:Magical Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Live-action characters Category:Male Category:Wishes Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Celebrities Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Great Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Babies Category:Kids